Other Side Of The Story
by Black Knight 03
Summary: Parker tries to figure out how she let Gordo slip through her fingers. One-shot, One-sided PG


I've done Gordo with Miranda, Lizzie, and Kate, so I figured why not Parker. I got inspired after reading a part of Jennifer10's fanfic Teen Tours, which IMO is turning into the best of her series. Most of the time she's written as the bad girl chasing after Gordo, and I admit I do it too. So I wanted to show a different version of her and give Parker's side of the story (hence the title) on what she did in A Gordo Story.

tormented soul – Thanks for all the editing you've been doing for me lately, I really appreciate it.

Jennifer10 – Thanks for letting me use your ideas as a springboard for this.

Disclaimer – Disney owns Lizzie McGuire.

A/N – _"Thoughts"_, Set right after A Gordo Story

Parker sat in the quad outside of the school's cafeteria, poking at her lunch while she half-heartedly listened to her friends sitting next to her. They were talking about the movie they were going to see over the weekend. But her mind kept trying to figure out how she had let the one thing she really wanted, slip through her fingers.

_"He asks you out and you say no!"_ she screamed at herself.

Not really hungry, she looked up and glanced around. Almost immediately, her eyes settled on Gordo sitting on the other side of the quad. As usual he was sitting at the head of a table, flanked by Miranda and Lizzie.

Parker frowned as she watched Lizzie smile and laugh at something Gordo said. _"That should be me,"_ she wined to herself.

For a week now, her conversation with Gordo at the Digital Bean had been replaying in her head. It was like a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from.

"The guy you practically dream about every night asks you out and what do you do? Babble like an idiot, no. Act cool and say yes, no. You turn him down and say its because he's too short."

Poking at her food again, or more like stabbing her food, _"And of course Little Miss Perfect gets to play the hero,"_ she thought bitterly. Glancing up, she glared at Lizzie.

Lizzie and Parker rarely, if ever, got along. They were just different people. Parker saw Lizzie as a little wannabe princess living in a dream world and Lizzie saw Parker as a tree-hugging weirdo.

Their relationship was doomed from the start. Parker had moved to Hill Ridge the summer before 5th grade and had begged her mother for a Titanic lunchbox

because she loved the movie. After searching for almost three months, her mother had found her one. Parker loved it and couldn't wait to start using it.

"Than one of the first days, Little Princess over there had to freakin sit on it and break it."

Parker was devastated and all Lizzie said was oops. _"She didn't even apologize for breaking it,"_ she thought bitterly.

Pushing the memory aside, she focused on Gordo again. As the girls talked, Gordo was furiously writing something in a notebook. Parker grinned a little, _"He looks so cute when he's concentrating."_

She lost count of how many times she found herself just staring at him when he was working on something. He normally would bite his lower lip or stick his tongue out a little and every once in awhile; he'd lean back to look at his work while running a hand through his hair.

_"Why the hell did I say no?"_ It was a question she had been asking herself ever since she had turned him down.

She remembered Veruca's reaction when she told her; _"You turned him down! Are you freaking nuts? For three years all I've heard from you is Gordo this and Gordo that. And he asks you out and you say no!"_

That's what she loved about her best friend, when it came down to it, she was brutally honest and didn't give a damn about how you felt about it.

Sighing, she remembered how ever since 5th grade, she would constantly scribble his name in her notebook. _"David Gordon, Parker Gordon, Mrs. David Gordon."_

Her grin widened as she remembered how she first met him. On the first day of 5th grade, she was sitting nervously, because she didn't know anyone, at the desk she had picked out. Gordo had just been walking by her desk and he stopped. All he did was say hi, my name's Gordo. She remembered giggling a little, saying hi back and telling him her name was Parker.

She then remembered when she told Veruca the story; Veruca had looked at her like she had three heads. _"Yea that's a hella of a story,"_ she had said sarcastically. Parker just shrugged it off; it was special to her and that's all that mattered.

As Parker continued to sit there watching Gordo and ignoring her now cold lunch, she was still trying to figure out why she had turned him down.

Ethan may have been popular but as a date, it was pathetic. _"I thought he was going to hit me with that dry heaving he called dancing."_ From the second they arrived she had regretted her decision. She wanted to go back to the Digital Bean and say sure Gordo, I'll go with you.

The only reason she went out with him was because she had turned down Gordo and now needed a date. She knew that he only asked her because Kate had broken up with him a few days before the dance and he needed a date too.

_"Gordo was pissed when he found out I was going with Ethan. At least he let me dance with him a little,"_ she thought with a smile at the slow dance they shared. _"But of course Lizzie was watching us like a hawk. God, what the hell does he see in her?"_

Gordo glanced up and just as he met her eyes, Parker quickly looked down at the table. _"She constantly walks all over him. He's sweet, cute, and funny. Ok, maybe the King of Norway joke is kinda lame, but when he's not trying, he can be funny."_

She snickered to herself as she remembered something. She had just changed after gym class and she was passing by Kate, who was sitting on a bench in front of her gym locker starring at a picture. Parker had stopped when she heard Kate mumble the perfect boyfriend. She had been sure she was talking about Ethan but when she looked over her shoulder it was a picture of Gordo.

Kate must've heard her cause she immediately spun around and turned into uber-bitch.

But the verbal assault was worth it to just hear the one little slip. _"He's torturing himself over her, when there's like twenty girls who would love to go with him. Heck, Miranda prolly has a crush on him."_

Looking back up at Gordo, he was smiling and Parker felt butterflies start crashing around in her stomach. Groaning, she put her head down onto the table.

She could hear Veruca next to her laughing softly. "You've gotta get over him," she told her. "Lizzie has him wrapped around her little finger. She says jump, he says how high." Veruca smiled as she heard Parker laugh a little.

Picking her head up and looking at her, "She doesn't deserve a guy like him."

"I know, I know. But you can't help who you fall in love with."

Parker grinned, "Speaking of which, you talk to your future husband today?" she joked.

Veruca glared at her, "Larry is not my future husband and this is about your love life, not mine."

Parker snickered, "Sure."

As Veruca turned her attention back to their other friends, Parker looked back at Gordo. _"I was terrified and I freaked out,"_ she finally admitted to herself. _"I was scared I wouldn't be good enough for him. Or even worse he'd realize I was nothing like Lizzie and would just dump me like he did Brooke."_

Thinking about what happened between Lizzie, Gordo, and Brooke, made her mad. Sure she was jealous of Brooke when Gordo asked her out but she was angry with Lizzie when she heard that she and Miranda had crashed their date.

When Gordo broke up with Brooke shortly there after, Parker was convinced it was Lizzie's fault. Like Veruca said, Lizzie had him tied around her finger. Brooke blamed Lizzie for everything and now holds a huge grudge against her for running her relationship with Gordo. _"I don't think they've even said a word to each other since then."_

The short thing had been a mistake from the moment it left her mouth. Lizzie had cornered her and asked her why she turned him down, and she panicked. _"Short was the best you could do?"_ Parker snapped at herself again.

She knew Gordo heard her and she felt awful about it. It was one of the reasons she went up to him and tried to apologize when she first saw him at the dance.

The bell ringing, snapped Parker out of her thoughts. Gathering her stuff and with her head down, she quickly made it into the hallways. As she rounded a corner fast, she slammed into someone and both of their books dropped to the floor.

She cringed a little waiting to hear whoever it was to start yelling at her.

"You ok?" a soft voice asked.

Hearing that voice sent a chill down her spine, _"Off all the people in this school, it had to be him."_ Kneeling down in front of him, "Yea. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," she said as she started to gather her books.

Gordo quickly gathered his books and then grabbed Parker's final one. After they both stood up, "Here you go," he said with a small grin. "It wasn't all your fault, I wasn't paying attention either."

"Thanks."

Gordo nodded and smiled at her. Parker could feel her knees give a little. "I gotta go, see ya later Park."

"Bye Gordo." she called after him with a stupid looking grin on her face. _"Park?"_ she thought to herself, _"Hell, he can call me whatever he wants."_ As she walked to her class with the grin permanently entrenched on her face, _"Someday Gordo, I'll have my chance again. And that time, I won't blow it."_


End file.
